I'll Never Forget
by Misty Potter
Summary: This is a Draco/Harry slash fic. Please Review
1. Default Chapter

I'll Never Forget  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters they belong to JK Rowling. I do however own the plot.  
  
This is a Draco/Harry Fic. Warning m/m slash  
  
Now on with the story....  
  
  
The weather was like what Draco was feeling- miserable. The clouds were black and it had started to rain. Crying, sobbing, some still in shock, the crowd dispersed. Draco made sure that everyone had left before coming out from his hiding place, behind a tree. Silently, Draco made his way to the grave. He read the engraving~  
  
Harry J. Potter  
1986-2008  
Died at the age of 22  
Died to save us all  
&  
Loved by everybody  
  
A single tear rolled down Draco's cheek. He had watched from afar as Harry did what he did best- saving mankind from Lord Voldemort.   
  
"This wasn't how it was meant to be. You were supposed to know how much I loved you. You never gave me that chance. You know, I was planning to tell you everything the morning that you left. When I found out you'd left I ran to my secret garden and cried. I cried so hard that I vomited, and that was when I knew you were still alive. When I saw in the paper that you had died, I went to the kitchen and I took out the sharpest knife I had, then put it against my wrist. I was about to slit the skin when I heard your voice telling me not to do it. It's crazy I know, but I wanted to tell you that I'll love you forever and I'll never forget you as long as I live."  
  
Draco kissed a white lily and placed it on the grave, then left as silently as he had come.  
  
All was quiet except for the shallow breathing of a lone figure that had been under an invisibility cloak. The figure, a man, picked up the lily that Draco had left and smelt it.  
  
"You knew my favourite flower. I don't even think Ron or Hermione even knew. You weren't crazy, you see, I had been there when you were about to slit your wrist- in spirit form. Draco...I love you too. You'll meet me again I promise you my love"   
  
Putting the lily back on the grave, the messy haired, green-eyed man picked up his invisibility cloak then apparated back to Hogwarts hospital wing, his promise and confession only heard by the wind.  
  
*~*~*5 Years Later*~*~*  
  
Draco was at an important meeting, if he closed this case and won, he could retire now, at the age of 27 and live easily. At the moment, his client had gone to the toilet so Draco stared out of the window. In the window he saw a reflection. He dropped the pen that he was holding and turned around. The room was empty.  
  
- I could have sworn that I just seen Harry  
- That's nonsense Harry's dead  
- Then why did I just see him?  
- You didn't you idiot, it was a figment of your imagination!  
  
"I think that concludes our meeting Mr Hurst" Draco said as his client came back in the room.  
  
"Indeed Mr Paltor" Mr Hurst replied. He packed his briefcase.  
  
"Goodbye Sir"  
  
"Bye" Draco answered before packing his own stuff away.  
  
It had been a long day. Draco was now a lawyer in the muggle world acting like a muggle. He hadn't seen the wizarding world in 5 years- ever since Harry's funeral.  
He owned a small comfy house of his own. Recently, Draco had been questioning his own sanity. He always had the feeling that someone or something was watching him. Then he had been seeing Harry's image in the strangest places like a shop window, or a mirror, only for a few seconds, but he looked more mature and smiling at him.   
  
Harry would have been 27 today Draco thought. Not wanting to wait around for a taxi, Draco went to the toilet. Once inside a cubicle, he drew out his wand and apparated to his house where he collapsed on the welcoming sofa.  
  
He was slowly drifting to sleep when he felt someone begin to caress his cheek. He opened his eyes. Standing in front of him was Harry Potter.  
  
"Harry?" Draco whispered  
  
"Yes, It's me" he answered. Draco immediately fainted.  
  
Crap I killed him Harry thought. He laid Draco out straight on the chair, conjured a damp face cloth, and then placed it on Draco's forehead. He then summoned a chair and placed it next to Draco's head, where he stroked his former enemy's hair.  
  
Draco's eyes fluttered open. He couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
It's a dream Draco thought as he stared into Harry's matured face.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" he asked bewildered.  
  
"Yeah, but I came back for you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I never died. I defeated Voldemort but something happened and I ended up with a coma. I was in a coma for 6 months, with no sign of waking up. So Dumbledore arranged a funeral for me, although there was no body in the coffin. For, about 5 minutes they lost me actually, and I found myself in a kitchen. You were there holding a knife. I was yelling at you not to slit your wrist. Anyway, Ron and Hermione knew I was alive. The day of my funeral I woke up and went to my funeral. I was very weak and Madame Pomfrey didn't know that I had gone until it was already too late. I know it sounds stupid but I had a feeling urging me to go. I was under my invisibility cloak standing next to you" Harry took a deep breath, blushing slightly he continued "I was really surprised to see you there. Anyway, after the people started to leave I hung around"   
  
Harry looked to see Draco's reaction. Draco's face had paled and his eyes were wide in shock. Harry carried on in a whisper  
"I heard everything I had waited so long to hear. I wanted to tell you how much I returned your feelings and how much I loved you but I couldn't. It hurt just to stand up, my body would take months to repair, but my mental scars would have taken years- I knew it back then. The things I saw, I can't even begin to describe them, but I finally found peace and I no longer have nightmares. That day, when I heard you say that you loved me back, I promised to come back to you as soon as I got my head sorted out. I really wanted to tell you as soon as I heard you say that you loved me but I couldn't be a burden on you. In time you would come to hate me and I just couldn't bare that. But I can tell you now that my head is sorted out and I've came back to you...if you'll take me?" it turned out like a question and Harry avoided Draco's eyes. He was waiting to hear Draco say 'Sorry I don't love you' or 'I have met someone else' or just simply 'Go'. So you can see why he was surprised when Draco said  
  
"Of course I'll take you! I love you. I never stopped loving you, just like I said I wouldn't. I love you Harry Potter"   
  
"I love you too Draco Malfoy or Paltor or whatever other names you want to call yourself" that said, Harry kissed Draco passionately, putting 11 years of love into that one kiss. Harry had started to like Draco in 6th Year.   
  
"I love you" Harry said as he pulled away  
  
"I love me too" Draco replied teasingly "but I love you more"  
  
"Good, now tell me why did you change your name, you made it very hard for me to find you"  
  
"That's simple. I didn't want to be related to my father who helped 'kill' you so I change it. It now has a mixture of my name and yours."  
  
"Okay, just curious"   
  
They sat for an hour in silence, just clinging to each other. Sometimes the odd " I love you" could be heard.  
  
"Promise you'll love me forever" Draco said  
  
"How could I love anyone else? Especially when I have you hey? Of course I promise. I'll love you forever"  
  
Never once did they break that promise.  
  
The End  
  



	2. Author's note

Author's note.  
  
I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this story. Do you think I should write one or just leave it as it is?  
  
Could you e-mail me the answer or put it in the review section.  
  
In fact, could you please review the story please.  
  
Thanks  
  
Misty Potter 


End file.
